The present invention relates to a rotor of a dynamoelectric rotary machine and the dynamoelectric rotary machine itself, wherein the rotor has directionally different inductances.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Thus, for example, in previous electrical machine manufacture, reluctance rotors have been constructed using magnetically soft material and combined with air gaps in the rotor laminations in order to obtain directionally different magnetic resistances. Different inductances are therefore produced in a d-axis and a q-axis, thus causing tangential forces on the rotor surfaces.
In the case of permanently excited machines having magnets inside the rotor, air gaps are selectively provided in the rotor's magnetically soft laminations in order to reduce the q-inductances.
Disadvantageously, however, the production costs for such a rotor are comparatively high. The efficiency of dynamoelectric rotary machines of this type is comparatively low.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to create a rotor, in particular a reluctance rotor, of simple construction which has the same electrical and dynamic characteristics as permanently excited synchronous motors.